To the Oblivious
by Omorfia Giappon
Summary: Everything is over. Percy is finally living the normal life, but is now a single parent, due to a tragic accident. He now refuses to use his powers as a demigod, desperately trying to forget that part of his life. Nico, however, has been left with a warning. He has to protect Percy, but from what? The storm is stirring, but now, Percy is the only one oblivious to it. (Eventual b/b)


**Hey guys! For my readers of _As He Bears Arms at the Doors of Death_, don't worry, I have NOT abandoned that story, I'm just on a temporary hiatus, mostly because of my hectic schedule, and my lack of motivation. (Reviews help!)**

**Anyways, I've had this plot in my head for a while, and it's kind of becoming a head cannon for me ^_^! This story had been inspired by these four songs:  
**

**"Bruises" by Train and Ashley Monroe**

**"Oblivion" by Bastille**

**"This is What it Feels Like" by Armin Van Buurin**

**"Maps" by Maroon 5.**

**This will be the soundtrack for the story!**

**Anyways, I would appreciate reviews, and I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at him from my hiding place. He looked at his watch for the twelfth time in the past two minutes, and tapped his foot nervously. I rolled my eyes. This had been his same routine for the past eight years, you'd think he'd realize that it wouldn't be any different today; the bus would show up on day. Finally, the bus rounded the corner of 56th East, and sure enough, Percy Jackson smiled like an idiot. He was genuinely happy for the bus to show up, every day, without fail. As Percy stepped onto the bus with his crisp black work pants and white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up today, and he fiddled with his black tie nervously as he took a seat. I inconspicuously blended in with the crowd, and took a seat two seats diagonally behind him. He didn't notice me, as he hadn't any day before for the past six years.

Wait, no. Something was different today. His eyes were darting nervously from side to side, and he continuously pushed up the glasses which were sliding down his nose. Was it the take-out food he ate during his lunch brake? Or had the advances of that infuriating secretary finally gotten through to him? I didn't think so, but I couldn't think of any other explanation. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened today. Perseus Jackson had woken up, checked on Rory, gotten ready for the day, and ate his breakfast. He called Nicolas over, and had given him the instructions for Rory that day, and took the bus to his job at the dreary office buildings downtown. It was an average morning. Something had to have happened at work then, something I must have missed.

Adjusting my black coat, I peered over at Percy, only to find that he was having a very animated conversation with the woman sitting next to him. I moved my head, and did my best to "urge" the people around me to move, so they would no longer be obscuring my vision. As I got a better look at the person he was talking to, I did a mental double take. It was Rachel Dare. What was she doing here? Last I checked, she was in Queens reconstructing her father's previously destructive company. Glancing at Percy's expression, I was startled to find something that I hadn't seen in years. Percy's eyes were shining, and the last time I had seen them shining that bright was on Rory's first birthday the year before, and I didn't fully comprehend how much I had missed this expression until now, now that I'm seeing it. I strained my ears to hear the conversation they were having.

Percy gave her an enthusiastic hug, which she returned with just as much vigor. "You look really good, Rachel! I missed seeing that blinding mop of hair, but I think that I may be changing my mind, because I'm going blind with the sudden exposure to so much red." Rachel teasingly flicked his glasses. "Yeah, I can tell. I'm surprised to see you wearing glasses. What, did something explode in your face?" "The doctor said it was because I was spending too much time looking at a computer screen. It's not like I could help it though, I'm kind of required to stare at them all day as a part of my job." "What kind of job do you do? I'm surprised to find that you're just a regular office worker, and not a surf instructor or something." His smile flickered: sore spot. "Yeah, I guess. It's an okay job though, it's normalcy is nice." She nodded. "It would be. I envy that." Percy grinned. "Oh, so Miss Billionaire envies little ole' me? I'm touched." She laughed. "Screw off, I'm serious. It's boring listening to tired old men talk all day." "It would be," he mocked. She shrugged. There was silence for a moment, but then Percy spoke up again, as he tended to do. "Have you seen him lately?" "Not in years, but I have custody of Charlie and Jim, as well as Addie." He nodded. "Good to hear. How old are they now?" "Charlie and Jim are turning six this Fall, and Addie is turned four last month." "Wish her a happy birthday for me." "Do it yourself! You need to come and visit sometime, with Nicolas and Rory. They're all _dying_ for 'Uncle Percy' and 'Cousin Rory'. They miss you, and so do I." Now it was Percy's turn to shrug. "I haven't been able to get time off in a while, that month long leave-of kicked my butt." Rachel looked off to the side uncomfortably, and the mood shifted almost instantly. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees, even. Rachel's eyes flickered over to Percy's confused face.

"Hey... how have you been holding up, I mean, since then?" There was a really long silence after that, as the demigod looked away. A few moments later, Percy replied, but in a much softer tone, so I had to strain even more to hear the words spoken. "It isn't really getting better. Rory, he... his first words were "mama," you know. Nicolas has been watching him when I go to work, and I'm really grateful for his help, I don't know how I would get by without him. But, I can still hear her, and that makes it worse."

They rode in silence for the rest of the ride. When the bus got to 50th, Rachel stood up. "This is me," she said softly. She leaned down, and kissed Percy on the forehead. "If you need to talk, or just do something, you know where to find me." She walked off the bus. Two more stops, and it was our turn to get off as well. As Percy was leaving, I carefully walked to the back of the bus, where no one would notice me. Checking to see where everyone's gazes were, and finding the coast satisfactory, I shadow traveled about a block away to where I knew Percy would be showing up on his usual path home. I waited for fifteen minutes in silence, or at least while listening to the muffled ambiance of the New York streets. With nothing to think about, I started replaying the cause for my circumstances. It happened about six years ago, nearly a week after the accident. I had a dream about Percy (what else is new,) only this time, instead of Percy showing up, it was his dad, Poseidon.

* * *

_ The waves crashed against the beach, causing a roar as loud as thunder. The clouds were rolling black against the sky, dark to match the sand along the shoreline. I looked around, expecting to see tourists buzzing about, but all that appeared in front of me was a man wearing beat up shorts and carrying a trident. Without a doubt, I knew something must have happened for one of the other major gods to appear in my subconscious. Hesitantly I walked toward him, whether of my own volition or the god of the sea's willpower I don't know. The god's black hair, like his son's, waved in the harsh wind, and his brooding expression caused a sense of foreboding._

_ "Nico di Angelo," he began. "Something is stirring." '_Not again,' _I thought sarcastically. However, when his dark and sad eyes flashed over to me, I sobered up my thoughts. "What happened?" I questioned. For a moment Poseidon was silent. "In the second titan war," the god sighed, "I was facing off against Oceanus, the old ruler of the oceans. When the gods succeeded in winning the war, he silently slunk back into a dark cave somewhere, patiently waiting out the conflict. We thought nothing of it, seeing as this was common behavior for my predecessor. We thought to soon."_

_ I gulped, but stood my ground. "Sir?" the youngest son of the big three looked my gravely in the eye once more. "We thought too soon, as I said. Oceanus last week took out his anger on my son, not a week ago, and I fear that he will do so several times more." I did a double take. "Wait, so you mean to say that it was Oceanus who..." I trailed off. "Yes," he said. "Oceanus was the one who caused the boat to fail, and the one who canceled out Perseus' powers. He is the one responsible for Annabeth Chase's death, not me." I breathed heavily, taking in this new information. Could I trust him? While Poseidon was known for his calm waters, he was more widely known for his violent temper tantrums. "Mister di Angelo, I need you to watch over Percy and his son Rory. I can no longer do this, as I am once more fighting my own battle against the old titan of the sea. I can only keep his physical body occupied, however, and I cannot protect my son from his magical attacks. I expect only the best from you." and with that, Poseidon disappeared with the ocean wind._

* * *

I shook myself out of my self-induced daze, and just in time. Percy rounded the corner, and headed to the apartment complex straight in front of us. I knew that my mini flashback might have been an omen, and figured that I needed to get Percy back on track as soon as possible. There was only one problem, which may be considered minor, but would be a major drawback in the long run. Since the day of Annabeth's death six years ago, the stubborn idiot had refused to use his powers for anything, and I had a feeling that helping him out with his psyche would be a hard task to accomplish without revealing my presence.

* * *

**And the first chapter is done! Let me know what you think _please_, and I'll see you soon!  
**


End file.
